


[Podfic of] Storied Career

by bessyboo, exmanhater, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Susan suffers the worst possible fate.





	[Podfic of] Storied Career

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storied Career](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526191) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Another summer podfic hangout recording, this time guest-starring bessyboo via Skype!

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2vj7jeE) [1.3 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 2:36 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
